Rejected Hearts Won't Wait
by Sasha.Rizzoli
Summary: Olivia walks in to find her partner leaving. Where is he going? And why is it hurting Olivia so much? Sorry not EO for the time being.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: For this story, Casey and Olivia have been friends since high school and Alex and Monique are back. I hope you like this first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything to do with the show.**

* * *

Olivia walked in to the squad room, one winter morning to find her partner packing up his desk.

She took off her coat and placed it on the back of the chair. "El, where are you going?" she asked confused.

"I am transferring to Queens SVU and moving back with Kathy and the kids" he replied not looking up.

He knew that if he looked up he would see the pain that he was inflicting.

"When did you decide that?" she asked, holding back her tears.

"Um, last night" he said and picked up his now full box.

Olivia stood in front of him. "Can I just say one thing before you go?" she asked curiously. Not caring that Munch and Fin were watching.

"Sure, Liv. But make it quick" he said, tapping his foot.

She took a deep breath and thought of a song that she heard a few nights ago, when she was with friends at a night club. But she didn't use the exact words. "Every time we touch, I feel like I can feel like I can fly and I always dreamt of what could have been our first kiss" she said and noticed Elliot's confused look, so she continued. "What I am trying to say is that I love you, Elliot Stabler"

Elliot stood stunned for a few minutes before speaking. "Um, wow, Liv. I never knew that you felt that way" he said and then placed a hand on her shoulder. "But I'm sorry, Liv. I need to try and make my marriage work for my kids" he said softly and noticed a few stray tears stream down Olivia's cheeks.

She nodded and walked out. She walked in to the lady's room. She walked in to a stall and slid down to the floor and sobbed.

She wasn't only losing her best friend but the man she loved. She just couldn't have him, which made her jealous. She hated Kathy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia sat in the stall, sobbing for about forty minutes when she heard the door open and the familiar sound of high heels against the tiled floor, followed by a very familiar, feminine voice. Her other best friend. Casey Novak.

"Liv, honey. Let me in" she said softly, tapping on the stall door.

Olivia slowly and reluctantly opened the door before resuming her former position of her knees up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs.

Casey sat down beside the sobbing detective. "Oh honey" she whispered as she rubbed gentle circles on Olivia's back.

"Did someone call you?" she asked in between sobs, looking up at her friend.

Casey nodded. "Yeah, they did, honey. They're concerned"  
"I hate Kathy"

"Why?" asked the confused ADA.

"Cos she gets to have Elliot and I don't. I confessed my love for him and he still left" she cried.

"Oh, Liv. He might come to his senses and realise what he is missing"

Olivia nodded. "I hope you're right"

Casey helped Olivia up and took her home.

"Come on, Liv. Why don't you snuggle up on the couch and watch some daytime TV. You rarely get to do that anymore"

"I remember in high school when we used to ditch school to just watch some pathetic TV show" Olivia smiled as she sat down on the couch. "You wanna join?"

"Um, sure. Why not? I've already asked for the day off" she replied as she sat beside her best friend.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week went by and Olivia was still mopping around. But she kept trying to convince herself that she hated Kathy and didn't need Elliot.

Another night came and Olivia was mopping around her apartment, watching some late night talk show when there was a knock at the door. She reluctantly got up and answered it to find Casey in a black skirt and shinny purple one sleeved top.

"Get dressed, Liv" she said walking in.

Olivia shrugged and rolled her eyes. "Why?"

"We going clubbing with Alex, Melinda and Monique. They're meeting us there"

Olivia just nodded and headed in to her bedroom. She re-emerged about ten minutes later wearing a long black skirt and a red halter neck top with flat shinny black shoes.

Olivia was silent the whole car ride, which concerned Casey. Olivia was rarely this quiet, but she had been since Elliot left her heart broken. She was determined to help Olivia find a new man.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Casey, Alex, Melinda and Monique all danced, Olivia just sat at the bar.

A tall, surfy looking man, who was about 6ft 2 with blonde hair and blue eyes walked up to her smiling.

"Hi, I'm Dominic. What's your name, beautiful?"

Olivia looked up at him, blushing. _"Oh my God, he's so hot" _she thought to herself. She pushed some stray hair back behind her ear. "I'm Olivia"

"Is this seat taken, Olivia?" he asked referring to the seat beside her.

"Is now"

He sat beside her and a conversation instantly sparked between them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey, Alex, Melinda and Monique saw the interaction between Olivia and the mystery blonde haired man and smiled.

"Let's just hope it works out for her sake" Alex said and the other three nodded.

The conversation between Olivia and Dominic lasted a little over an hour, before they both stood. Dominic took Olivia's hand in his and they walked over to Olivia's friends.

"Hey guys, this is Dominic. Dom, this is Casey, Alex, Melinda and Monique" she said introducing them.

"Hi" they all answered.

"Sorry, guys, but I'm going home with Dominic" she said smiling.

"Sure, Liv. Have fun. Nice meeting you, Dominic" Casey said.

And they all exchanged goodbyes before Olivia and Dominic left the club.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dominic took Olivia to his house. It was two stories. He gave her a tour of his house. There were five bedrooms, two bathrooms, not including his en-suite. There was a hot tub in the en-suite. There was a huge dining room, kitchen and living room. There was even a room out the back connected to the rest of the house with a glass roof. Dominic then took Olivia out the back and showed her the huge, Olympic swimming pool.

Olivia gasped in shock. He was rich.

"So Olivia, you want a beer?" he asked as they walked back in to the kitchen.

"Yes, please"

The night ended with the two of them making out on his couch before they fell asleep in each other's arms. Olivia didn't normally trust this quickly, but for some reason she felt safe with him.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter is for Dramawitsvu17 for reading and giving me ideas for my SVU stories even though she isn't an EO shipper. You rock!!! Please read and review!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything from the show!**

* * *

Two months went by and Olivia and Dominic were dating. They were very happy together. Elliot's marriage had completely ended, he and Kathy were just waiting for the divorce to finalize. Olivia and Elliot's relationship was now strictly professional. No more after work drinks together, no more talking about their personal lives. Olivia rarely even talked to him anymore and it was crushing his heart, every time he saw her and Dominic together, holding hands or kissing. He wanted Olivia, he always did and he had now realised that mistake that he made by rejecting Olivia's confession of love. Rejected hearts won't wait, they eventually move on and Olivia had. She didn't even see Elliot as a friend anymore.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

It was six pm and Olivia and Elliot were sitting at their desks, finishing the last of their paperwork when Dominic walked in.

"Livvie." He spoke with a smile.

Elliot saw her face lit up and sighed.

She turned around, getting out of her seat before practically pouncing in to her lover's arms.

"Wow, someone's happy to see me." He said before leaning in for a kiss.

Olivia kissed him, passionately but pulled away when she heard glass break. She hopped down out of Dominic's arms to see Elliot gone and the glass from the door smashed with bits of blood in the glass shards on the floor.

Cragen stormed out of his office. "What the hell just happened?" He asked the remaining squad members in anger.

"Elliot got angry and kinda took it out on the door, Capt." Fin explained.

Cragen sighed and nodded. "Alright. Fin go hunt him down and talk to him."

Fin got up from his desk. "On it, Capt." He answered before jogging out of the squad room in the direction that Elliot had stormed out.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Dominic let go of Olivia's hand so she could go grab her purse from her locker. He walked up and stood beside her. "What was Elliot so angry about?"

Olivia grabbed out her purse and gently closed the locker before turning to her lover. "I'm not sure but I think it had something to do with the fact that we're dating." She whispered before the two of them walked out.

Dominic guided Olivia out of the precinct in to his car.

"Let's go to my place and order some pizza." Dominic suggested.

Olivia nodded with a smile. "Yeah sounds great."

As Dominic drove, he and Olivia were too busy talking to notice a car following them.

The driver of the car followed them all the way to Dominic's place, parking a few houses away, so he wouldn't be seen as he walked Olivia and Dominic get out of the car and walk hand in hand, in to the house.

"_I will make you mine, Olivia. Trust me, you will be mine." _Whispered the obsessed man as he spied on the couple.

The curtains to Dominic's living room were open and the man could see everything that was happening.

Dominic had just rung for pizza and told that they were busy, so it would be at least a fifty minute wait.

"That gives us plenty of time." Olivia whispered, seductively in Dominic's ear.

"Plenty of time for what, my dear?" He asked, seductively in her ear.

"To make love." She spoke with a huge grin.

"So it does." He said before reaching up inside her blouse and began to rub her breasts, earning a low moan from Olivia.

"Ohh, yeah, Dom."

Dominic unbuttoned Olivia's blouse and chucked it on to the carpeted floor before reaching behind her to unclasp her bra, before also discarding that on the floor beside the blouse.

He took the opportunity to start sucking and nibbling on her already hard nipples.

Olivia threw her head back in pleasure. "Yes!"

Dominic pulled his mouth away, letting out a little laugh before moving his hand to the button on her jeans. He delicately undone the button before unzipping them He then moved them down her legs.

"Hurry up." Olivia moaned.

"Hold your horses, Livvie. Don't you want to make this special?"

"We can make it special later, I want you now!" She growled, turning Dominic on.

"Alright, alright." He laughed before removing her panties.

Olivia kicked them off her legs and moaned when she felt Dominic slid two fingers in to her already wet core.

"You're so wet, baby." He smiled as he thrust his two fingers in and out.

Olivia met him with every thrust as she rode his fingers. "Ahhh, yeah! Faster, Dom, faster!" She encouraged him.

Dominic complied by going faster. He knew when she was close to her first orgasm because he could feel her walls tightening on to his fingers.

"Wow." She smiled, once she had reached her first orgasm for the night.

"Yeah, I'm good." Dominic playfully taunted.

"Don't flatter yourself…..Strip, mister. You are so way over dressed."

Dominic laughed before getting off of the couch and put on a mini strip show for Olivia.

Olivia laughed. "Come on, come on."

Dominic laughed again. "You're really impatient tonight, aren't you?"

Olivia nodded. "Hurry up. I want you in me, now!"

Dominic was now undressed and climbed on top of Olivia before slowly penetrating her.

She moaned in pleasure as his full length was within her. "Sit up, I want to ride you." She whispered.

He did as he was told and sat up, still with his member inside her. Olivia was now straddled on his lap. She began to ride him, earning a moan from the both of them when she lifted herself nearly completely off of his member before slamming back down.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

The mystery man watched on in anger as they had vigorous sex on the living room couch with the curtains open. _"You will be mine, Olivia Benson. I will make sure of it."_ He whispered to himself before jumping in his car and speeding off as he saw someone walking up to their door.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Dominic and Olivia reached their climaxes together only to be interrupted by the door bell, seconds later.

"Be right there." Dominic called out to the person at their door before looking at Olivia again. "Meet me in the bedroom for round two after pizza."  
Olivia laughed. "We're eating pizza in your bedroom and then starting round two, huh?"

Dominic nodded and smiled. "Yep."

Olivia nodded with a smile. "Alright." She said before walking to the bedroom, naked. She was swaying her ass as she walking.

Dominic looked down at himself and noticed the big hard-on that he was getting again. "Damn woman." He smiled, shaking his head as he put on his pants that were on the floor.

He answered the door and paid for the pizza before heading to the bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. Please read and review!!!**

**Disclaimer: If I own it, I would be rich. But I don't, so I'm not!! **

* * *

Olivia was woken early the next morning as the sun's morning ray flowed in to Dominic's bedroom. She was woken by the offending beeping of his alarm clock. Olivia turned around in his arms once he had turned off the alarm clock; she looked up in to his crystal blue eyes and smiled.

He smiled back down at her. "Morning, baby." He spoke, still half asleep.

"Morning, Dom." Olivia replied, tiredly. "I don't want to get up. I'm nice and comfortable, lying here in your arms."

Dominic let out a little laugh. "Yeah, I know, baby. Same here. But we both have to get up for work."

"But it's only six am." Olivia whined, once Dominic got up out of bed.

Olivia playfully pouted. "Come back to bed."

Dominic kissed her forehead and laughed. "Baby, come on. Let's shower together." He said and winked.

Olivia understood what he meant and smiled as she got up, following him in to the bathroom.

Dominic turned on the water, while Olivia undressed and she got in while he got undressed. He then slid in behind and surprised her by sliding a finger inside her. She gasped in surprise, but then moaned, so he gently slid in another finger as he began to massage her clit with his thumb.

She put her hands on the wall to keep balance. "Ahhh, Dom!" She moaned as she met each one of his thrusts of his fingers.

Dominic kept thrusting his fingers in and out until Olivia reached her climax.

"Wow." She breathed after she got her breathing under control.

Dominic smiled and lifted her up against the wall. Olivia wrapped her legs around his waist and smiled.

"Honey, we better be quick." Olivia managed to grit out as Dominic slid his member deep inside of her.

"No problem, baby. All your moaning turned me right on." He grunted as he quickly thrust in and out of her.

As Olivia neared her second orgasm, her moans increased in sound and frequency.

"Dom!"

"Liv!"

They both called out as they both reached their orgasms in sync.

"Ok, we better started getting ready for work." Olivia spoke sweetly.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Olivia walked in to the squad room about ten minutes late for work, to find Elliot sitting at his desk. He looked up when he saw her walk in.

He sighed and shook his head before looking down at his paperwork again.

Olivia noticed his reaction and sighed as she walked over to her locker and put her purse inside.

Olivia was about to sit down when Cragen walked out of his office and walked over to their desks.

"Benson, Stabler. New case. A sixteen year old girl, Maddison Webb. She is in Mercy General Hospital, waiting for you."

Olivia nodded and walked out, without waiting for Elliot.

Elliot walked out of the precinct to find her leaning against the side of the car. He knew that he had killed her happy mood. He unlocked the door and Olivia just opened the passenger door and sat in the seat, putting her seatbelt on, ignoring Elliot.

Elliot sighed before walking around to the driver's side and getting in. He looked over at Olivia. She wasn't even looking at him; she continued to just look out the side window. Olivia sensed that Elliot was looking at her.

She inhaled and exhaled deeply. "Don't look at me or talk to me. Just drive." She muttered, just long enough for Elliot to hear.

He sighed again as he put the keys in the ignition before starting the engine and driving off from the curb, in the direction of Mercy General Hospital in silence.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Elliot was sitting at his desk finishing up a DD5, while Olivia was in the restroom when Dominic walked in to take Olivia to a surprise lunch.

"Elliot." Dominic greeted his lover's partner.

Elliot gave him an angry glare before getting up out of his chair, walking over to him.

He whispered something in his ear and Olivia returned from the restroom before Dominic had a chance to react to Elliot's threat.

"Hey Dom." Olivia greeted him, giving him a hug and a kiss.

"Hey Liv." He answered, nervously.

"What's up, honey?" Olivia asked.

"I...ah...I came to break up with you." Dominic stuttered.

Olivia was in shock and her eyes started to water. "What?" She asked in disbelief.

She thought that they were happy together. They had sex last night on the living room couch and then again this morning in the shower. And now he was here at the precinct, breaking up with her.

"I'm sorry, Liv. I love you but it's over." He whispered and went to give her a hug.

Olivia pushed him away, putting her hand up in front of her. "No, no. Don't touch me!" She responded angrily before running out and up to the rooftop.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Elliot walked up to the rooftop, trying to hide his smile since his plan worked. He found Olivia leaning again the edge looking down at the activity on the street below, sniffling occasionally. She was crying. Olivia Benson rarely ever cried.

"Liv?"

"Don't come near me." Olivia's voice, quivered.

"Come on, Liv. Talk to me." He tried to encourage her to talk as he walked up behind her.

"Please Elliot, just leave me alone." She begged him, hoping that he would leave but he didn't.

Elliot walked up closer and wrapped his arms around her waist, half expecting her to shove him away from her but to his surprise she did the total opposite.

Olivia turned around in his arms and rested her head on his shoulder. As she silently sobbed, Elliot smiled. His plan had worked.

"_No-one else is allowed to have you, Olivia. You are all mine." _Elliot thought as he rubbed soothing circles on her back.

When she finished crying she looked up in to Elliot's icy blue eyes. "Thank you."

"No problem, Liv." He replied before guiding her back inside.

They found Dominic still hanging around, outside the squad room.

When Dominic saw Elliot and Olivia walking over, he ran over to her. Dominic could clearly see her red rimmed eyes and her dried up tears marks on her olive-toned cheeks.

"Olivia, please hear me out." He begged.

"Leave Dominic and never come back." Elliot said, angrily.

Olivia sighed. "El, just give us two minutes." She whispered.

Elliot sighed and caressed her arm. "Of course, Liv." He said and glared at Dominic before walking in to the squad room.

"Right Dominic, you have two minutes of my undivided attention, then you're out of my life forever."

Dominic sighed and nodded before beginning to speak.


End file.
